


take my hand (and don't let go)

by wowieashie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, My First Fanfic, felix ships it, han jisung is also whipped and overwhelmed, hope you enjoy it anyways, i cant tag im sorry, jeongin and changbin are secretly in the background betting when they'll confess, lee minho is confused but also whipped, mercy on the noob, seungjin in the distance, tbh this doesn't make much sense, woochan are stressed parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 04:32:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15598362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wowieashie/pseuds/wowieashie
Summary: Jisung had a busy, overwhelming day and the fans, cameras, and crowd aren't helping him in this panicked state. Minho is faced with the situation of having to figure out how to calm down your crush without making your heart explode. (im bad at summaries ;-;)





	take my hand (and don't let go)

**Author's Note:**

> sorry i just love minsung a lot and im really doing no justice for this ship with this sloppy fic but i hope you enjoy anyways

“listen minho..just...i have to.. i just really am scared, like this is one of my biggest fears and i’ve seen jeongin mad.” minho looked back at the crowd that seemed to be growing at a steadily fast rate. they had returned from kcon, held in new york and they finally finished the car ride to the airport, where they were to board the plane back to korea. one thing lead to another and minho was in a car with seungmin, hyunjin, and a tense, panicking jisung. he wasn’t sure why jisung was panicking, which made minho even more stressed. he glanced back at jisung who kept adjusting his cap, eyes wide with alarm. his hair was (extra) fluffy from the long car ride pairing nicely with attire including one of minho’s hoodies (bright yellow, did this boy really google how to become the LITERAL SUN?), a pair of faded, cotton sweats, his favorite traveling shoes that “feel like he has three pairs of fluffy socks on and have enough color that it distracts from the blue of his bags,” and ofcourse the hat that minho gifted to him when he saw jisung eyeing it in his closet (same day he also gave jisung the yellow hoodie but minho is a weak, whipped man and it really isnt the right time to tell that story so.) minho was sure he shouldn’t be cooing over jisung and thinking how much he really wants to just give him one of the bear hugs he always gives him when he comes back to the dorm from a particularly tiring dance practice when jisung was having a breakdown and clearly was looking to minho for a solution. the others were about to get out of the other car in a few minutes and as much as he knows the group wants to help jisung and help the poor boy calm down, they needed to get out now. they had a flight to catch, time seeming to pass faster and faster when seungmin finally spoke up while hyunjin was doing his best to comfort jisung, “minho hyung, jisung, me and hyunjin will buy you a minute tops. chan, woojin, felix, changbin, and jeongin have already exited and are in the airport entrance waiting for us.” hyunjin had nodded, casting jisung one last worried gaze before letting go of his hand, opening the car door, seungmin following as they broke out in smiles looking at their fans, replacing the worried frowns. the clicking of cameras and people shouting had increased and jisung visibly stiffened. minho’s head had been running through the possible actions he could take and the scenarios. what do you do when your seems to be having breakdown even though he has been around cameras and energetic fans before and you are clearly running out of time? theres no wikihow article for this and honestly minho is to the point where he can hear the timer, ticking in his ears, a five second warning pounding in his ears, telling him they need to GO. screw it. “jisungie, i know this may sound weird,” minho started in a gentle voice, “i need you to take my hand and not let go, no matter what, m’kay?” minho prayed that jisung didn’t hear the quiver in his voice as he said this. after jisung hesitated, minho began rambling. oh god, he said the completely wrong thing, oh my god, he probably had caused jisung to snap, he really didn’t want a bad relationship with someone he may or not have feelings for and oh my god, OH MY GOD, this is a whole mess right here, right here, in this very car. “sorry, that was probably a inappropiate suggestion, i don’t want to make you even more tense, i’m so sorr-” a clammy hand clamped around minho’s own and he was given a small smile. “i trust you, hyung.” minho was pretty sure he felt his heart drop, explode, and crack a few of his ribs at this very statement. thank the lord, gods, and goddesses, i almost passed out. Jisung broke out in the cutest giggle minho has ever heard in his life but minho didn’t have time to focus on the fact that he actually said that out loud. he just hoped jisung couldn’t see the blush that began creeping up his neck and onto his face and ears. with that, the pair exited the car to be met with a relieved seungmin and hyunjin. the group began to break into the crowd as minho felt jisung’s hand hold his a little more tight. he gave it a squeeze of reassurance in return. he would never want to let go. 

~~~~

as soon as they got inside the doors minho and jisung were seperated. why did minho's hand feel so empty? the cause of them seperating partly because both parties were embarrassed (you try linking hands with your crush, then walk through a sea of people,, while being inches away from each other, it’s quite emotionally draining, really...) and partly because jisung was practically tackled by chan and woojin, both howling about “the well being of their son,” and “being sorry to their cute, sassy, squirrel for not being there when they needed them the most!!” so extra...so dramatic. minho rolled his eyes. the group was now surrounding jisung. they had been rushing out murmurs of loving, sappy messages to the boy, judging by their softened gazes. the staff also circled the boy, offering to help him with anything to make sure he wasn’t feeling as overwhelmed. after all their concerns and jisung repeatedly insisting that he just had been overwhelmed and very stressed from the entirety of the trip, the group made their way to the gate.

~~~~

jisung was emotionally spent. he was generally happy during the trip but he wasn’t lying when he said he was stressed. kcon had been so new, so big, so in your face… his members were so happy and their smiles may as well be one of the most contagious things to exist so jisung’s emotions had been really pent up. when he saw the crowd, the cameras, the signs, it seemed like every freaking emotion the boy felt in that trip, no, every emotion that exists, punched jisung square in the face. the gratitude, the pressure, being so tired, it all showed up in a matter of seconds. jisung doesn’t know why in that moment he broke down but then he started telling minho he couldn’t. he just had been so done, he wanted minhos pretty yellow hoodie to swallow him where he would just be back in the dorms already, sitting on their comfy, homey couch drinking coffee and minho would be there, complaining how jisung always fell asleep on their movie nights-but, alas, he was in that car with hundreds of peoples eyes glued to that damn car door. he was vaguely aware of hyunjin whispering something to him while he held his hand. he was fidgeting with his hat with his other hand. time then decided to blur at that moment and before jisung could react hyunjin left with seungmin and he was left alone, a mess, with his crush, of all people, lee minho. before he could let the humiliation sink in minho was asking him to hold his hand. backtrack a bit, did his crush, THE lee minho, dancer of the literal century, ask to hold jisung’s hand? jisung hadn’t responded yet, too lost in his internal screams, confirming, yes, the boy did ask to hold his hand. minho began sputtering but before the idea could be completely rejected, jisung intertwined their hands and ohmygod they fit perfectly. jisung hoped minho didn’t feel his hand shaking in his. jisung swears he saw minho smile at their interlocking hands and then they were out of the musty car, fresh air meeting jisungs lungs. then, minho was following seungmin and hyunjin through the crowd and god there was so much going on and all jisung could do was step a little closer to minho and hold his hand a little tighter. 

~~~~

flash forward to present time where jisung is sitting between felix and minho leaning his head against the aussie. after walking to the gate and almost missing the plane, the group and staff settled into their seats. the plane was overall dark, the only lighting was coming from felix’s laptop. felix was watching some sort of movie with a guy and his son and a tree and wow felix should be a professional pillow. the boy chuckled lowly as jisung nuzzled into his shoulder. “that isn’t good for your neck, mate,” he whispered in heavy accented english. he was just about to complain that pillows were not supposed to talk when he felt a hand on his right shoulder. he lazily followed the hand to an arm to a shoulder to a very sleepy minho. jisung felt a blush on his cheeks as he remembered his hands tangled with the elder not too long ago. minho’s face was illuminated by the laptop screen, casting shadows and highlighting his bone structure. his hair looked so soft and jisung could giggle at the impressions his hand left on his cheek after leaning on it for so long while he was (probably) sleeping. his eyes seemed glazed over and his bags underneath his eyes told jisung that the boy seemed quite tired from events of today. he looked like an angel to jisung. minho had grabbed a silhouette that remsebled a neck pillow and was now positioning it around the younger’s neck. “a-ah. thanks minho hyung..for everything today,” jisung managed to get out. there was a pause before minho replied. “ ‘s okay, i love helping you, jisungie,” the older muttered. the pillow rested on jisung’s shoulders, circling the back of his neck. felix the pillow who? there was silence before felix was snoring and the laptop screen was fading to black. jisung was awake, posture straight as he looked at the floor. minho was settled in his chair on the brink of unconsciousness. “no, not for the pillow...well yes for the pillow but uh..” jisung was glad it was dark, it hid his blush well. “thanks for holding my hand, it helped more than you think,” mumbled jisung, so quiet that jisung wasn’t sure if minho heard the thanks. the boy was about to repeat himself when a small smirk graced minho’s lips. “ill never let go, jisungie.” now jisung was really blushing. before jisung could protest minho took his hand in his own, pulling the younger as close as he could without the chair’s arm making either of them uncomfortable. the pair finally fell asleep that night, after a long day for the both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> congratulations, you made it to the end of this mess of a story!! sorry if youre ship wasn't really featured in here, i'll try make more stories for them. thanks for reading~


End file.
